1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the kitchen or cooking environment and, more specifically, to a versatile cutting board and countertop arrangement for use in such an environment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the art of food preparation, it is common to perform slicing, dicing and other cutting operations on food products. Typically, these operations are performed on a cutting board placed upon a countertop surface. A cutting board is generally utilized to avoid marring or otherwise altering the finish and aesthetic appearance of the countertop.
Cutting boards available on the marketplace today are known to be made from various materials, including wood, plastic, marble and the like. Regardless of the particular material utilized, a cutting board almost invariably takes the form of a plate-like member having opposing, substantially planar opposing surfaces. With this construction, either of the planar surfaces can be readily utilized for a desired food preparation purpose. Because of this common cutting board construction, the height at which the cutting surface defined by the board is arranged above the countertop is identical regardless of which side of the cutting board is exposed.
In some instances, it would be beneficial to readily vary the height of the cutting board relative to the upper surface of the countertop. This height varying function can be significant for a number of reasons. For instance, the height of the particular individual preparing the food can dictate an optimal height for the cutting board. That is, a preferred height to perform a food preparation operation can vary from a person in a wheelchair to a rather tall individual. Furthermore, there are increasing concerns regarding repetitive motions causing carpal tunnel and other syndromes. Providing a variable height cutting board may have some beneficial effect as performing cutting operations at varying heights will inherently alter the particular body parts directly affected during the cutting operations.
Another problem associated with standard cutting boards concerns the ability of the board to slide or otherwise shift around during use. Typically, a cutting board is simply placed upon a portion of a countertop without any restraints other than surface friction between the countertop and the cutting board. This type of arrangement will not effectively limit relative shifting between the cutting board and the countertop during a food prep operation. Although certain proposals have been made in the art to form a countertop with recessed areas for receiving a cutting board and guiding the cutting board for relative sliding movement, such known arrangements are considered to be designed to the aesthetic and functional detriment of the countertop considered alone.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a combination cutting board and countertop assembly which will permit a cutting board to be readily adjusted for use at varying heights, while guidably supporting the cutting board in a manner which does not deter from the structure of the countertop when considered alone.